planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization
'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes '''is the official novelization of the film ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Written by author Alex Irvine, the novel is a retelling of the film's plot. The novel is due for release on July 15, 2014, exactly four days after the film's American release. The Novel's Outline A growing nation of genetically evolved apes led by Caesar is threatened by a band of human survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Main Characters Apes *Caesar - A genetically intelligent chimpanzee raised by humans, Caesar is the leader and king of San Francisco's Ape Colony and the father of a teenage son, named Blue Eyes. He is also the husband of Cornelia, the colony's Queen. *Cornelia - Caesar's wife, the Queen of the Ape Colony and the mother of Caesar's teenage son, Blue Eyes. *Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son and heir. *Rocket - An old friend of Caesar and one of his lieutenants as a well as Caesar's former rival. *Maurice - A kind orangutan who befriended Caesar during his time in captivity and one of his lead lieutenants. *Koba - Caesar's advisor and friend. Humans *Malcolm - A leader of the human resistance who teams up with Caesar and becomes his human counterpart. *Dreyfus - The apparent counterpart of Koba. Plot More to Come... Initial Publications More to Come... Movie More to Come... Also See More to Come... Notes *Please note that any ape and human characters NOT listed here but are posted on Dawn of the Planet of the Apes film's page are yet to be confirmed as to be appearing in the book. Trivia *It is mentioned a few times that it has been ten years since the events of Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the Simian Flu outbreak. *The events of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel are alluded to in the novel; Dreyfus remembers mercenaries being sent to the Muir Woods, which ended up getting set on fire, causing people to believe that the apes were killed. *In the beginning of the novel, gibbons are mentioned among the types of apes in the village. They do not appear in the film itself, nor have they ever appeared in a Planet of the Apes film. *A female chimp who alerts Caesar about Cornelia being in labor is named Sparrow. *Malcolm remembers that the city burned for over a year after the Simian Flu outbreak. *Dreyfus says, "We spent four years fighting the virus, and another four fighting each other as the city came apart." A similar line was included in the trailer for the film. External Links More to Come... References More to Come... Category:Novels Category:Books Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)